


Narration: Cheap Tricks

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narration of Cheap Tricks by daisy_chan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narration: Cheap Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisy_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=daisy_chan).
  * Inspired by [Cheap Tricks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6535) by daisy_chan. 



_Cheap Tricks_ ([2.06MB](http://notquiteroyal.net/handofpod/aiwritingfic-cheaptricks.mp3)). Link to fic [here](http://community.livejournal.com/daisyfics/7366.html).  
 **Narration Notes:** I give up with the slang. ^_^; Trying to fake an old man's hoary voice? No, not doing that anymore. Hurts my throat. Ogata got rather annoyed in the recording of this, and I had to read it through again, but it's done now, and done nicely (I hope).


End file.
